The Odd American Witch
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: 4th Year at Hogwarts starts off by welcoming a transfer student from Ilvermorny into their midst. However, this transfer student is one odd witch. Join us in this journey as Jenepher Hagan wades through the school of Hogwarts with all she has and may even possibly find love and friendship in the most unlikely of places. RATING AND PAIRING ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I got no excuse other than I just started my first semester in a university, life has been an absolute bitch, and I just haven't gotten the motivation to write most of my works up here.**

**So, here's me saying this: IF THERE IS ANYONE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING ANY OF MY EXISTING WORKS EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL WORK AND THIS FIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP! Basically, any of those who aren't already adopted are free to choose from. If no one speaks up within the nest 2 WEEKS then I will DELETE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM REGARDLESS OF THE STATS. And I'm completely serious about this. 2 weeks and they're gone if no one says that they want them.**

**Now, that's out of the way, I just wanted to say that this was originally called "The Dragon's Maiden" that I posted up here years ago before I ended up deleting it because it wasn't going where I wanted it to go. This is also originally a Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s) pairing. However, this has changed to a simple friendship between the two. My OFC is a Self-Insert OC. Meaning that she's pretty much me and I'm pretty much her only she's a witch and I'm just a muggle/No-Maj. Which sucks, but what can you do?**

**There will be romance, smut, and all the good stuff much later down the road. However, I'm completely unsure of how I'm going to pair my OC up with anyone. I'm thinking maybe Severus, Tom Jr. (Yes, I'm talking about Voldemort here), or maybe Harry. However, I'm not sure just yet.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It is a rather chilly day today. Gray clouds that forewarned rain covered the once blue skies and the sun is hidden behind them. The land laid before us is patiently waiting for that drink of water that the heavens are surely to bring sooner or later. It is a rather inspiring and enchanting sight to behold really. Life goes on with patience and hopes that good would come out of the bad eventually. The start of the fall rainy season is my favorite time of the year. It holds so much mystery yet excitement for what may or may not happen next. It keeps me going when times are tough and I need something to look forward too when it didn't pertain to an art project or a new chapter in a book I would be reading.

It is the beginning of September here in the UK. Schools are getting started for everyone, even us wizarding folk. Yes, I said 'wizards'. Magical people that outwardly appear like any ordinary human being, but each one of us has the potential to wield our magical powers. Each in their own unique ways. It is the beginning of my … fourth year I believe in wizarding school. I just turned 15 in February and I was – am – an exchange student from America. So, I wouldn't have the British accent that everybody was going to have at Hogwarts. I'm also quite different from girls my age. Both in personality and in physical appearances.

I am very pale-skinned due to my almost non-existent exposure to the sun. Which I can't really help since I have a severe allergy to sunlight. My eyes were a sort of heavily gray-tinted ocean blue color constantly hidden behind brown wire-rimmed glasses. Semi-thick and softly arched eyebrows framed my eyes perfectly. My nose was a little bit small and short but also upturned and straight too. My brown hair was naturally thick, curly, and rather frizzy too. A soft kind of frizzy, not coarse and rough. It framed my full oval-shaped face with it parted to the left side. Ideal facial features for most girls my age I suppose. But that was where the … ideals end for the most part.

I am what would be considered thick, chubby, and very curvy for my age group. Standing at 5' 7.5", I had a size 36D-cup that I'm pretty sure is not done growing yet. My shirt sizes are usually size X-Large and my pants have been a size 18 since I was 11 or 12. Yes, I'm not your average teenage girl that's for sure. I am overweight, but I'm healthy I suppose. I usually don't pay attention to my appearances, but I do have my moments of insecurities like any other girl.

In my lap is my beautiful white and silver-colored ragdoll cat, Elsa. She is very affectionate and loyal to me has been ever since she was a kitten. A small smile appeared as I stroked her fur slowly soothing both of our nerves as we approached Hogwarts. We were the only ones in this train compartment right now. Mainly because no one seemed to have noticed the new girl sitting by herself in this large space. I don't mind really. It gives me more time to prepare myself for what may come my way here at this new school. My parents were quite frustrated with the school system for wizards in America. They also didn't think that I was getting the education needed to weight out my magical powers either. So, they decided that sending me going to Hogwarts was the best option for me.

A sigh left my lips just as the compartment door opened and my gaze instantly found a piercing gaze of gray eyes. I had to blink again to reassure myself that they were actually gray. I can feel my eyes light up at the discovery and then nodded to him in greeting before gesturing to the whole row of seats in front of me.

"If you want, you can sit down. No one's been in here since I got on the train."

The slightly older boy blinked in what seems to be surprise and disbelief. I couldn't help but feel slightly awkward and worried that he might refuse the offer and leave. I made sure that my expression was soft and inviting enough, but not too much really. While I may not know him well, I was having one of my weird cravings for human company right now. Elsa is pleasant enough, but even then, it can't really be helped that I'm only human and desire contact from another human too.

"I – um, sure. Thanks."

I couldn't contain my own sense of shock as he took the seat just diagonal from where I sat against the window. My gaze swept over him a little bit taking in every minute detail before it went back to looking out the window to see that the rain was indeed falling from the clouds. A small smile appeared as I watched it all. I felt Elsa purring as I gently scratched her chin and kept petting her affectionately. It seemed to have brought the attention of the rigidly sitting boy's guarded gaze.

"Is that your cat?"

My stormy ocean blue eyes looked at him and nodded in response.

"Mhm, her name's Elsa. She's been with me before my first year. Have you got one too? Or an owl instead?"

"I have an eagle owl named Athens. My parents had bought him for me in my first year."

"Really? I bet he's a beautiful bird. I chose a barn owl myself just in case Elsa couldn't carry any mail and packaging I might get."

"Mm, that seems rather practical of you. I never did quite get your name."

I looked at him in slight confusion as I had to take a moment and register his compliment before I realized what he was asking me.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jenepher Hagan. I'm an exchange student from America. What's your name?"

As we kept talking, he seemed to have relaxed quite a bit and had gotten comfortable where he was sitting. I couldn't help, but be happy and curious about what could have made him so guarded in the first place.

"Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo, good? Bad? What do you think so far?**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"Did you know that your name means 'dragon' in Latin? You have a rather unique and interesting name Draco."

It had been quite a while on the train since the other boy had come into my train compartment. I honestly didn't even know why I blurted that one out once I thought about his name and quizzed myself mentally on its origins. It was like I was just waiting for the atmosphere to finally get awkward between us even when I wasn't.

Draco seemed to have gotten a bit surprised and flustered as a very subtle blush made its way to his cheeks. It seems he doesn't get a lot of compliments about his name very much. Or any in general."Kind of like me in that way."

"That does seem interesting. I didn't know that."

"Hehe, well you know now. Though I'm not sure about your last name, it does seem like it has French and maybe Spanish roots too. I know my full name has a lot of European roots to it. Hmm, eh oh well. Hehe."

"You seem to know quite a lot for a teenager."

I couldn't help the twitch of my mouth as it moved to the side a little bit. My fingers then started to fiddle with Elsa's fur a little bit as I looked away in thought. Childhood memories flashed momentarily as I generalized an answer to his comment.

"Yea, I do know a lot of things. But I usually get told that knowing a lot of things is like having a lot of arrogance on top of that too. So, I tend to be the quiet nerd in the background to avoid all of the comments as much as I can."

This seemed to have surprised him a lot more than when I have offered a seat to him when he first came in here. His gray eyes seemed to be looking at me with a rather intensity that I couldn't help but not breath as I kept my focus on them. This happened for quite a while before a really high-pitched voice slammed into my eardrums rather painfully.

"Draky! Where are you?! We'll be at Hogwarts in 15 minutes!"

I winced and grimaced as I rubbed my ears and I can see that Draco was trying desperately to keep his composure. This must be an everyday occurrence then. Oi vey.

It is probably a good thing that I put on my robes after getting on the train rather than now. It is my first day at Hogwarts after all and I wonder which wizarding house I might be sorted into. I hoped I get into Ravenclaw. Mainly because I know that I will learn more from other smart people like me as I continue my education at Hogwarts. As I looked at Draco more, I realized that he must have been in Slytherin because of his silver and green scarf around his neck. They were a good house too, but they had quite a bad reputation compared to the other houses though. Maybe they will be as nice as Draco was, but I guess only time will tell for sure about that one.

That high-pitched voice eventually went away and Draco breathed out a sigh of relief as he leaned his head back against that backboard of the seat.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that she's a person to steer clear of? Her voice made my ears hurt."

A deep chuckle escaped out of his mouth as his intense gray stone eyes met my stormy ocean blue ones. "Yes, you should. That was Pansy Parkinson. A fourth-year Slytherin like me."

"Parkinson? Mm, okey dokey then."

I gave him a thumb's up and a smile of acceptance as a part of my response. Which he gave me a slight look of confusion and curiosity himself. I then turned my gaze to the large, overly fluffy Ragdoll cat in my lap.

"Do you wanna pet her Draco? She's really soft and nice."

He gave a little smile and a very perplexed expression before nodding and gently starts petting Elsa to which she automatically started purring as he did so. He watched her with that same sense of curiosity in his eyes as he pets my kitty cat. He seemed at flinch very slightly at the pale blue eyes that look at him in bliss. He hums in thought and as his large but slender hand reached her belly, Elsa rolled over onto her back so he could have a better reach.

"Huh. Never met a cat that did this. Odd one that she is."

"Hehe, thanks. She's got me as an owner. So, that must mean I'm pretty odd myself too. Hehe."

I say that I'm odd somewhat easily, but I actually have a hard time taking pride in my oddness. I grew up differently and it left a large mark on me a lot more profoundly at the beginning of my sixth-grade year. Which was about a year after I had gained my formal education to learn about my powers as a witch. It was quite awful to say that least. I had no friends whatsoever. I was treated differently growing up and I was just starting to notice it more and more. It was hard to cope with everything going on and eventually I had a meltdown of sorts. The mental and emotional stress became too much for me to handle. So, my parents had decided to have me continue at Hogwarts instead of the school I was previously going to in America, Ilvermony.

"Mm, you are pretty odd. One would think that being nice to me is quite scandalous."

I couldn't help that utterly confused and baffled look on my face as I looked at his stony face but rather expressive eyes. He was … lonely and … sad. I could relate to that too. I had two older siblings with a 12, 13-year gap between us and I had two younger siblings too. Being the middle child was quite lonely I suppose. My older siblings were very seldom around and my parents' primary focus is on my younger siblings. Yes, they pay attention to me too, but just not the way that I hoped they would.

"I don't think so. I think it's just plain prejudice and discrimination really. If they got to know you better as I have in the …. 20, 25 minutes we've been talking altogether then they would see how nice of a person you are."

He made a sound of disbelief and chuckled shaking his head in the same breath. I could see what was about to happen next.

"Me? Nice? I'm not nice at all. You're rather naïve to think that Jenepher." He had more to say, but whether or not he is actually going to say it is his choice. I'm a stranger to him so there is that chance that he is going to, but you never know with introverted people like both of us. So, because of this, I stayed quiet just to see what might happen.

"I have insulted and bullied everyone who is not of Pureblood status. I was raised to do that."

"Well, I didn't grow up that way, but I understand where you're coming from."

"I still don't think that I'm nice Jenepher. Not when the cards are stacked against me."

"… Then why not make your own cards? You seem to be smart and rather creative enough to do that. So, why don't you?"

"Because in my world, you don't make your own 'cards'. You either work with what you have or you work your way around it while finding loopholes to do so."

"That sounds … interesting, but kind of … I don't know, um, stupid, I guess. It doesn't make sense to me really."

"How doesn't that make any sense Jenepher?!" Draco then spent quite a bit of time explaining the ways of the English Pureblood ways. From what I could understand, there were a lot of Victorian and Medieval traditions and values that were both comforting and rather disgusting. The main one was the excessive incest in some Pureblood families and the practice of marrying a first or second cousin just to keep the lines "pure". No wonder there were more Squibs coming out of the British magical community than in most other magical communities.

"… Still, think it doesn't make sense."

This made Draco huff irritably and a bit petulantly as well. "To you maybe, but it's what I grew up hearing and learning."

"… No wonder you're not making sense either."

"…You're impossible."

"Hehe, thanks Draco. You're impossible too."

Seeing a small amused smile on his face was enough to make my day. What he is saying really didn't make any sense to me, but I understood the concept behind it. It just didn't compute with my thought process is all. I also just wanted to lighten the mood too. So, I am glad that it worked somewhat.

We talked for a while longer before a comfortable silence came between the both of us. As I looked out the window to the continuous rainfall pouring upon the earth down below, I knew that life from then was hard and unforgiving in their ways, and hopefully things will be full of hope and excitement in the next three years I'm here at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it must be good if y'all have gotten this far :D!**

**Good, bad, or downright awful? Remember this is an AU and not exactly canon-friendly.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It wasn't long before Draco had to go and get ready. So, I got up after he did and placed Elsa on the seats while I grabbed my luggage too. Only, it isn't there. A huff of annoyance left my lips as I remembered that my stuff would automatically be in my room once I get sort into my wizard house.

My hand rubbed my face in exasperation as I picked up my large, fluffy cat and made my way towards the exit of the train car. I ignored the questioning stares as much as I could, but I could, uncomfortably, still feel their looks. Elsa rubbed my face with her own to distract me. So, I began to pet her to sooth both our nerves as we went towards our designated boats.

I found Draco's head of platinum blonde hair shortly thereafter, but I didn't go towards him either. He already had three other people with him as far as I could tell and he has probably known them a lot longer too. So, I stayed back and left him alone for now. I then noticed that I am the only one holding my magical pet except for maybe one or two other people. It made me feel even more awkward than my overabundant curves did. I was already getting stares from the other guys there. Whether it was shock or curiosity, I don't know. I just knew that I didn't like being stared at either.

Once all of the fourth years were in a boat it started rowing towards that large and absolutely breathtaking castle that is Hogwarts. I couldn't keep my eyes from widening or my jaw from dropping slightly from the shock and awe. My expression got some questioning stares, but I ignored them all simply because I'm enjoying the view.

It didn't take but a few minutes to get across the lake which I am grateful yet disappointed about. I liked being on the boat looking at Hogwarts standing tall and proud for all those to see.

Both my cat and I sat patiently as I watched the students get off first before I slowly got up myself and off the boat. Knowing how damn clumsy I was, I made sure to take my time and watch my balance as I got off. I noticed a pale hand stretched in front of me and my stormy ocean blues met that of stony gray. A small and grateful smile reached my lips as I grabbed his hand firmly as he helped me get out of the boat without falling flat on my face. That was not going to be a pleasant experience.

Elsa meowed softly as she licked Draco's hand in her own way of saying "thanks" you once my two large feet planted themselves on the firm ground. "Thanks, Draco."

To my surprise, a small blush dusted his cheeks as he nodded and looked away a bit shyly. This brought a soft chuckle out of my mouth as I started petting Elsa again. He then scratched her ears softly before going back to his small group of friends in a very subtly reluctant manner. I sighed as I followed the other fourth-years trying to ignoring the harsh questions that the fucking pug-faced girl hounded Draco about me. Most of them contained slurs about my appearance. Mostly my glasses, or my slacks compared to the pleated skirts the other girls were wearing, but what got me was-

"And why would you be around such a fat whale li-?!"

She didn't even get to finish that last sentence before Draco got such a look of stony ice on his face. Grey-stone eyes were like beacons of both the moon and of a dangerous lightning storm ready to cause a catastrophic apocalypse. His pale skin looked like it was made of granite ready to cut through diamonds it was so hardened and tight. His shoulders were spread broadly and were tense enough to be considered iron-clad. His fists were tightly clenched that his sides to prevent himself from hitting the nasty-ass girl in front of him.

The other, very bulky, boys were slowly backing up from Draco seeing the danger of being too close. The girl, however, now that I remembered her voice, Pansy didn't dare move a muscle, didn't even breath, under the beyond furious glare of Draco Malfoy.

Even I was extremely shocked by his response to that girl's unfinished, but very obvious, insult. My eyes wide, my jaw loosened but not dropped. I, myself, even had a hard time breathing as I watched it all happen. The other fourth-years watched in absolute shock too at Draco's response and reaction. The only thing that I could even remotely compare Draco's rage to would be that of an enraged dragon's, or something very close to it.

Not a word was said. Nothing needed to be said for anyone to understand what Draco was telling Pansy to do without uttering a word. It, quite frankly, scared me enough to where I was on the verge of another meltdown. One I haven't had in a couple of years.

While Draco's rage didn't go away right away, and if it did it would be creepy, he did seem to take some deep breaths before walking away. I blinked quite a lot as he gently scratched Elsa's ears despite how tense he was as he walked past. I watched and knew that he needed to be left alone for a while before he could be talked to again.

My eyes turned back to the scathingly jealous, humiliated, and angry gaze of the darker-skinned girl while keeping my own expression neutral.

"I hope you have a good first day Ms. Parkinson. It was nice to meet you." The flabbergasted and shocked look on her face, along with everyone else's, was enough as I slowly turned around and walked in the direction Draco walked towards.

I came across large opposing doors which I think led to, what I'm guessing is, the Great Hall, but I couldn't be completely sure either. Just as my hand was about to open the doors, I heard heavy breathing close by. I turned to my right and saw that Draco is standing up straight with his back turned to me shaking all over from the rage that is still coursing through his veins. A heavy sigh came out as I slowly walked towards him and got even more anxious in the process.

"Draco?" My voice was barely above a soft whisper as I saw him tense even further to stop the shaking, but he was still slightly shivering all over as I touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay? I saw what happen- "

"Oh? So, what? Her voice is so annoying ." I gulped staying silent as I gently put Elsa down on the ground. She stayed where she sat down and looked on with large pale blue eyes full of caution and curiosity. I held my hands tightly and started wringing my hands nervously.

"You're right." This got him to relax a little bit before adding on to that comment. "It was scarily awesome that you did that though."

An exasperated sigh escaped his left his lips as he turned around to face me with disbelief throwing his hands in the air in a rather dramatic fashion. I honestly had to bite my lip to keep myself from giggling at the sight.

"You're bloody impossible Jenepher. You know that?"

"Yep, I do now. Hehe."

A sort of groan escaped his lips as he shook his head still full of disbelief and exasperation.

"Also, I just wanted to say thank you," This got his attention more rapidly than my softer tone did. "for defending me. No one's ever done that before."

That sadly is very true. I have been stared at, been called names behind my back at school, and no one defended or spoke up against the insults and slurs that were directed my way. So, knowing that I could only help myself, began to act like myself in an even more eccentric way that would get much more obvious looks of perplexity. It was more than enough to keep them away from me. Everyone, except for Draco at the moment. I say that because there is still the possibility that he might stop being around me and just forget me as time goes on. That has happened to me too. As painful as it can be for paying the cost of deliberately isolating myself from socialization with other people.

It was Draco's turn to look surprised and shocked as he sputtered trying to get his words out. "W-what? No one's ever - I mean … That's just bloody ridiculous!"

"Yep, I know. I didn't really expect to ever happen to be honest. It just didn't happen when I was in America. Land of the free. Heh, stupidly ironic really."

A sigh left my lips as I looked away from Draco to help calm and compose myself. "But still, thank you Draco. I really appreciate it."

I bent down to pick up Elsa and was beginning to walk away before Draco gently grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" It wasn't the firm grip on my arm that caught my attention, though it is a part of it the catalyst really, but the desperate and somewhat pleading tone in his voice that caught me off guard and my full attention.

"Is it alright if, well you know, become f-friends?"

My eyes blinked owlishly in my surprise as my breath caught in my throat. Having someone, much less a boy, asking me to be their friend instead of me being the one who started the conversation and pursuing a decent enough acquaintance relationship with someone, that is also never happened before.

"I, um, sure. We can be friends."

A breath of relief escaped his mouth as he loosened his grip on my arm, but didn't exactly let go either. Which is really strange. At least to me, it is strange. I gave him a small smile before taking the hand on my arm and then intertwined our hands gently and squeezed it gently. The look of awe and excitement in his stone-grey eyes is enough for me to smile wider.

A little while later, after much confusion and being on the very edge of a meltdown yet again, I stood amongst the first years despite myself being a fourth year. I think it had to do with me being a transfer student, but I couldn't be completely sure either. My mind wandered for quite a while as Professor McGonagall kept calling out the names of the first years in alphabetical order, soon it had gotten to the "H"s.

"Hagan, Jenepher."

Once I heard my name, I walked up the stairs to where Professor McGonagall was holding up the sorting hat. There were a few whispers scattered here and there amidst the otherwise prominent silence of the Great Hall. I could feel several harsh stares upon my back and then my face as I sat down on the stool with my cat in my lap before the Sorting Hat is then placed on my head.

"Oh my! What a complex girl you are! Hmm, I have not seen a mind like this in over 50 years! Let us see if I can sort this through properly. Oh, yes, I see now, a strong will, an immense determination to succeed, wise beyond your years, and quite a few other traits as well."

I blushed terribly at that one. It's the first time for anyone to compliment in the way that the Hat did. I suppose that when you're like me that something like this isn't all that common either.

"Ah, I see, I see. Now, then. Gryffindor is out. You wouldn't be able to handle the rowdy lions or their loudness at all despite being quite brave and chivalrous yourself. Determined and cunning, but not entirely ambitious either. While Slytherin would be a great house for you, it wouldn't be the best one either. Ravenclaw would also be an excellent match; however, you aren't very academically studious either …... Hmm, ah yes, yes! I see now. I know just where to put you, Miss Hagan. HUFFLEPUFF ! "

I smiled excitedly as I got up and walked towards the large table in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. It was trimmed with a golden yellow and black colors all the way around the solid wood table. All of the other Hufflepuff students were cheering loudly with excitement and joy at the aspect of a new addition to their house. I stood about five feet away from the table as I thought of something.

"Um, excuse me? Is there anyone here that is allergic to cats?"

The whole majority of the table looked towards Elsa as if they were just noticing the large and fluffy white and silver feline. Many heads shook in denial while the others shrugged. I sighed before I sat near the far end away from most the people just to be safe. Multiple gazes burned into my skin as I kept my eyes to my feet and kept looking out of my peripheral vision instead to make sure that I didn't trip over my own feet. I sat down and got comfortable before zoning out, but kept an ear out for any other names that were called out. This lasted another few minutes before we were all able to eat the food that is provided for us.

Personally, I'm not a picky eater. However, some of these foods made me question just what the hell they were. I scrunched my nose and then grabbed what foods I knew and actually enjoyed to eat. As I was about to put some barbeque sauce in my mac n' cheese, I heard one of the girls nearby exclaim in disgust and surprise. I think it was an Asian girl, but she was completely ignored though.

I put a small amount of the sauce on my cheesy pasta and stirred it together thoroughly. A piece of shrimp is given to Elsa as a treat for being good. The greedy and eager feline tore through it like it was her last meal. It brought a small smile to my face as I ate my meal slowly to savor the zesty tastes that enhanced the sharp cheddar cheese of the sauce used for the pasta dish. It was pure heaven second only to freshly baked homemade cinnamon rolls.

I took a sip of my apple juice before noticing that my seat is directly in front of Draco's. He kept glancing at me every few seconds for some odd reason, but it made me blush a little bit from all the attention I was getting from him today. It is … endearing, I guess. I smiled at bit at him when he isn't looking, or so I thought, and then paid more attention to my meal.

Elsa sat up completely with her head brushing against my chin even with her sitting on her haunches. Her icy blue eyes looked at everyone with curiosity and interest before she dug her face into the small bowl of steamed shrimp that I managed to get and started to eat them. I shook my head at her antics and left her alone for the time being. As soon as I had the first bite of my fruit salad, I heard that Pansy is once again trying to cause a scene and argue with Draco. It made me sick to my stomach and gave me a bad feeling. I ignored it as much as I could before I continued to eat my food in peace.

A while later after dinner was finished and the Great Hall is in the processed of being cleaned, we were led towards the dormitory rooms. Unlike the rest of my House members, I had my own room that was separate from theirs because of … special accommodations granted by the School Board and, very reluctantly, Professor Dumbledore. I had to show our Prefect the document that said as much so he would have proof of said accommodations. He looked at it and then to me with a bewildered and perplexed look on his face. Somehow, I knew that this was going to cause problems later.

Despite what could be going on through his mind – I wasn't a natural Legilimens as far as I knew - he led me to one of the private rooms on the girl's side of the dorms. It was around the same size as theirs, but it was very warm and cozy all the same. With various shades of warm and surprisingly cozy golden yellow on the walls, bronze and brown accent detailing's on the bedding and pillows, and the plush black carpet under my feet and with authentic mahogany woods making up the furniture, crown molding, windows, and doors.

I gave him a thank you and then tried to get settled in for the night, but my hyperactive mind decided to rear its ugly head again instead of letting me get some rest. I set Elsa down on the floor letting her roam around our new home before taking out my new schedule for the semester to better familiarize myself with it.

My thumb is placed against my lips in thought as I looked at it multiple times. A sigh escaped my lips as the piece of paper was then placed on the bedside table and changed into my pajamas. I made sure that my door was secured with a standard, extremely heavy-duty Colloportus charm before changing into an oversized t-shirt and a clean pair of underwear. "I never did understand the concept of sleeping in a shirt and pants. It isn't like your legs would be freezing themselves under thick covers while you sleep. Socks, maybe, to cover your feet, but …pants? It seems to be uncomfortable on some level. Well … maybe except for thick and fuzzy sweatpants. Those are comfy enough to sleep in ."

I got under the covers after brushing my hair and teeth as well as wiping any dirt off my feet. It is a ritual for me to do this every night; otherwise, I would feel like something is off and get antsy. It's really irritating.

My glasses were then laid on top of the bedside table as Elsa laid in her pet bed and got comfortable. It took me a while, but eventually, I was off into the world of dreams and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, got any ideas on the pairing yet? Or do you guys need more chapters to read before coming to a solid conclusion?**

**Remember, leave comments if you want to adopt my works before I delete them.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Seeing our Potions teacher for the first time was both daunting and awe-inspiring. He is an interesting man. Neither conventional or traditional in a sense that most wizards were like. It is, dare I say it, refreshing.

From what Draco told me, he was the Head of Slytherin House. So, it was expected of him to favor those who were under his protection. Much in the same way that he was looking after the students in his classroom in his own unconventional way.

Professor Severus Snape was a tall, thin, lanky man with a sallow complexion, a large prominent hooked nose, black eyes that reminded me of onyx gemstones, and had slightly greasy black hair parted down the middle framing his thin, sharp and angular face. In all honesty, he reminds me of hawks and eagles in both looks and in temperament. Everyone calls him a "greasy git" and I honestly take severe offense to that statement.

I can feel my jaw clenching when someone whispers something bad about Professor Snape. I don't see or sense anything that is even remotely evil from the man himself. Sure, he is a bit ambiguous at times, from what little I can make out, has a rather sharp tongue, and has an imposing stature, but how else was he supposed to be with everyone being so damn mean all the time?!

I had to stop myself multiple times and take deep breaths as I focused on my potion. One single mistake and it could quite literally blow up in my face. Not a fun or pleasant way to go at all and I most certainly don't wanna die.

Professor Snape has me working on the assigned Wit-Sharpening Potion alone, which was more than fine by me, as a "test to see if you are more as much as a dunderhead as the rest of the school." I quite honestly found that statement funny and witty, even if it is a bit sharp, to say the least.

I made sure to double-check everything, from the instructions to the ingredients themselves, just so I don't mess up this potion. Being a psychotropic based potion, the Wit-Sharpening Potion is highly concentrated in stimulants that help quicken the signals that pass from neuron to neuron making you able to concentrate and focus more. It was a far more complicated, dangerous and volatile version of a very strong, 100% Arabic black coffee first thing in the morning. Either that or it's similar to the medication most doctors prescribe to children with ADHD and/or ADD.

"Miss Hagan." I was startled to refocus myself from the Potion to the teacher as I looked up to see him staring at my potion with an extremely vague expression.

"Yes, sir? Did I do something wrong?" It was a reflex response whenever a situation like this happened with Professor Winsby.

"Who was your previous Potions instructor?" Subtle yet obvious fishing for more information if there ever was one.

"I had Professor Argo Winsby when I attended Ilvermorny, sir." That got his attention pretty quickly if the slow lifting of his head was any indication.

A pensive hum echoed softly. "Stay after class." And then he walked, excuse me, strides away with deliberation.

I nodded and then refocused on the brewing potion that I knew for a fact was extremely potent but didn't have any adverse side effects that average-brewed Wit-Sharpening Potions usually had. Fatigue, exhaustion, eradicate bouts of insomnia, drastic mood swings, shakiness, and also sometimes fatal ones in the case of severe addiction to these potions.

Knowing for a fact that Professor Snape recognized what I had done, I turned the heat down to let the potion to simmer for 15-20 seconds before turning it off completely and set it aside to cool down. Casting a Tempus , I blinked at the time seeing as there is more than an hour left of class, I decided to write down the brewing process of my potion.

It didn't take long for me to do that – 15 minutes to write it all down in a bullet-point list to make it easier to understand. Seeing as there is still some time left, I bottled my potion, labeled with its name and wrote my own in my signature. Then I took out my blue highlighters and started highlighting keywords in my brewing process "report". Doing it wasn't required, but I thought it would be nice if I did this for Professor Snape. It was just in case he wanted to see it for himself as evidence in case my word wasn't enough.

Casting the Copying Charm on my "report", I placed the original in my folder before gathering everything seeing from the still active Tempus , that there are only 15 minutes left in class. I grabbed my labeled potion bottle, my "report", and the two letters, before making my way towards Professor Snape's desk.

Hearing the near silence of the room was enough indicator that I needed to be quiet as well. So, heel-to-toe made up my steps as I try to make as little noise as possible. "Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

Those black eyes really were pure black as they pierced my stormy blue eyes. I subtly gulped as I held out the folded pieces of parchment and quietly placed my bottle down at the same time speaking in a soft whisper. "Mama and Professor Winsby wanted me to give you these letters for you to read when you have the time. I forgot to do it before class started but I didn't want to interrupt your lecture."

This got a slightly raised eyebrow out of the hawk-like Professor as he kept eye contact with me. "If that'll be all Miss Hagan."

A slight nod out of me was in response to his statement. "Yes, sir." And then I walked away in the same manner as before.

Not knowing if he wanted me to be the one to clean my mess or if he would use Evanesco on the cauldrons, I left mine where it was for now. I looked down at my feet to see my huge feline companion sleeping on the cold dungeon floors. Not worried about Elsa being in any danger, for now, I laid my chin my folded arms to wind down from the intense mental stimulation of brewing that complicated potion.

The 15 minutes passed relatively slowly. But before long, everyone filed out of the room in a relatively orderly manner. All of my stuff was packed away already and Elsa was sitting down beside me grooming herself.

"Miss Hagan." The second everyone was out and the door was closed, Professor Snape got my attention, as it were. "I must admit that the Headmaster did not inform any of us of your … accommodations."

A weary, frustrated sigh came out in response to that. "My parents and I figured as much, sir. That's why I gave you mama's letter now instead of later when nothing could have been done."

He gave a subtle nod before he continued, "While your mother did her best to explain everything to me, seeing as how it was in Muggle terms, but I would appreciate if you explain it to me."

I sucked on my teeth as I tried to mentally put into words that Professor Snape would understand. Professor's Winsby and Eagle Feather were much easier for me to talk to and they understood what I couldn't put in words. So, hopefully, this would be the case with Professor Snape.

"It is hereditary, sir. My dad has it and passed it down to my younger sister and I. Having high-functioning Asperger's … it's not easy to live with." I paused to look up at Professor Snape and saw that he was being attentive which encouraged me to continue. "It's like have your thoughts constantly going at speeds that one would get whiplash from. It forces me to take a few pauses here and there to comprehend my own thoughts and feelings in certain situations. It's especially difficult to stop or slow down those thoughts in order for us to sleep at night. So, there are normal occasional bouts of acute insomnia."

At this point, I'm not even sure if I'm rambling or stating facts, but nonetheless, I kept ongoing. "Overstimulation is a common problem. Constant changes in the environment, people, social situations and interactions, etc. This triggers social anxiety which in turn either makes us try to expel the stimulation through what may seem as a temper tantrum in some cases, anxiety or panic attacks in others, or what could be considered intense shock. There are severe cases when some would get physically violent." This got a very slight widening of his eyes in an otherwise emotionless face. "It is like when a computer crashes and it takes a certain amount of time to restart it and not knowing what comes out of it."

This is where I looked away not being able to keep eye contact any more than necessary. My fingers started interlocking and harshly rubbing themselves as I tried taking a few deep breaths. Elsa hopped into my lap causing my hands to instinctively find their way to her fur and hugged her to my chest causing the pressure to loosen up big time.

"And in order for you to cope with it, your parents bought you a familiar." I nodded as I took a few more deep breathes.

"Yes, sir. My dad has his border collies, Sassy and Aeryn. My younger sister has her border collie, Lego, for her familiar as well. I got Elsa before my first year at Ilvermorny." When I was able to get through the heatedly fuzzy fog over my mind, I noticed that I was curled around my beloved familiar for comfort. I looked up and saw hints of sympathy but not much less.

"As for your … physical issues, I will allow the extra time for you." I didn't notice the sigh of relief until after the fact and that prompted a raised eyebrow out of Professor Snape. "Professor Winsby also explained some of the times you were in his class and how you interacted with the students."

This got a sheepish smile and embarrassed blush out of me at the mention of what he could have said. "He mentioned that you performed better working alone and had trouble communicating with him at times."

"That was only in my first year and because I didn't know him very well, sir." A nod of confirmation came out of him as he continued. "From what I could interpret from your potion skills, I'd say that Professor Winsby was not exaggerating on the matter."

"I didn't always get the best grades, but I did try my best." This is where my gaze lowered to stare at the wood grain in the table. "I always did better on independent-study projects, and he knew that, but he always did try to help me better interact with my classmates even if they weren't thrilled about it."

"I can see why. Your potion was by far, the best one out of the class." Now that is surprising and I'm pretty sure it showed on my face.

"Most of the dunderheads I teach either don't follow my instructions correctly causing explosions and melted cauldrons or only refer to their books. You, on the other hand, did neither."

From what I can tell, there was a very, very faint spark of interest in otherwise intense black eyes. "Before attending Ilvermorny, my parents would take me and my younger siblings to visit our distant relatives among the Cherokee tribes in the mountains." This got an even stronger spark of interest from Professor Snape. "They taught the three of us how to identify different types of herbs and how to make simple potions and remedies out of the herbs we were able to pick. Most of them weren't magical so we had to do with the No-Maj variants we found growing wild in the forests."

"Which gave you a head start in Potions and Herbology." His soft, attention-grabbing monotone never wavered even when his eyes showed differently.

"Yes, sir. That's right." This got a thoughtful hum out of Professor Snape as he held his hands behind his back.

"I see. Head onto your next class Miss. Hagan." I nodded as I placed my packed bag over my shoulder hugging Elsa to my overly-developed chest firmly hearing her purr steadily.

Just before I headed out of the door, I gave a quick over my shoulder to see that Professor Snape was still looking at me with passive yet intense eyes. "Thank you for speaking with me, Professor Snape. I hope you have a nice day."

Never once did I look again, but if I had I would have noticed the rapid blinking that indicated just much I startled the man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Betcha you didn't see that coming! Were you surprised to see Severus Snape acting a bit Out of Character for a promising potions student? Or were you thinking of something else entirely?**

**Also, Newt Scamander is the Professor for Care of Magical Creatures in this story instead of Hagrid. I like Hagrid, yes, but I like Newt way more and he needs more loving outside the Fantastic Beasts fandom. Hope you all enjoy :D!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

As the weeks passed by with me seeing most of my professors and handing them the letters mama had sent with me. Quite a few of them had questions and I answered them the best I could since my parents were still in America with my younger siblings.

In addition to that, my friendship with Draco progressed and we developed a stronger bond because of it. It honestly surprised me a lot with how much, and how quickly, it developed. Draco and I also met whenever we could in the library so we could help each other study and do our homework. And I quickly found out that quite a few of them bore me to absolute tears.

"Jenepher! You can't just slack off on Charms and Transfiguration just because you find the theory pointless and boring!"

"But most of it is stuff that I had already learned at Ilvermorny and with my parents! It's not interesting at all! I would rather be brewing 100 different potions at one time than do this absolute mess of a joke!"

"You still have to learn it regardless of how you feel about it! Just do the damn bloody essays for Merlin's sake!"

I groaned quite dramatically and huffed as I got done with all of them within an hour. That's including all the book references, footnotes AND works cited page at the very end.

All the essays we had to do at Ilvermorny were based on the No-Maj MLA and APA formatting they use in their English and Literature classes. Which were an absolute **horror **to accomplish without dying of boredom.

So, I essentially copied my work from those previous essays and when I was finished, Draco stared at me and my papers completely and utterly dumbfounded. To which, I just raised an eyebrow like a total Slytherin getting an exasperated head-shake out of my blonde-haired friend.

"Told you I already did all of this. I even turned in some of my old essays because I already know what we're gonna be doing soon." This got another dumbfounded expression out of Draco before he held out his hand sighing like the diva that he is.

I gave him a five-inch stack of paged-parchment rather than rolls of it off all the stuff we'll be covering in this year's Charms and Transfiguration classes. "They're marked with the dates that they were assigned and the days they're due. I would like them back when you're finished."

The stunned and dazed nod he gave me as he took them was my answer before he set out to work. The only classes I didn't do this with are the classes that I'm wholeheartedly invested into. Mainly Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the occasional Defense against the Dark Arts lesson.

My first DADA class with Professor Moody was absolutely terrifying. He made me uneasy and stressed with his constant yelling of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" in our ears. It had gotten to a point where I was constantly on the verge of a total meltdown.

I was also among the few that were able to throw off the Imperius Curse, but unlike most, I got it by the second try. Which both weirded out my classmates and impressed Professor Moody. I hated that false sense of euphoria and pleasure. That feeling of unwillingly submitting to anybody irked me to my very core.

When Professor Moody had the audacity to laugh in glee, let's just say that when I sent an overpowered Stinging Hex at his balls. It shut him up pretty quickly.

I got points docked off from Hufflepuff, but I hardly cared one bit. I simply sniffed derisively and walked away with my head held high. Many of my fellow Hufflepuffs, except for a select few, stayed away from me which further ostracized me, but … I think that's what I would have preferred considering my previous experiences.

Draco didn't know whether to laugh, balk or scold me for doing such a thing to a Professor, an experienced Auror at that, so he settled for doing a bit of both. To which I merely shrugged and said, "If someone tried to mind rape me then I have every right to defend myself accordingly."

This got him to purse his lips as if he swallowed a rather sour lemon.

When it came time to go to our first Care of Magical Creatures class, I couldn't hold still very long which got me an annoyed look from Draco. "Sit your arse down Jen! You're making me dizzy with your pacing!"

I did so with a huff and got a sigh of exasperated fondness out of my only friend, I suppose. "But we got Newt Scamander as our Professor Draco! He's been all over the place and seen many magical creatures!"

When I found out that THE Newt Scamander was going to be our teacher this year, I about near cried tears of joy. Draco was excited too, but his Malfoy upbringing wouldn't allow him to outwardly show it off, per se. He would tease me for being an over-excited Hufflepuff when he keeps forgetting just how much of a nonconformist I truly am in that regard.

I truly was excited to see and meet Professor Scamander ever since I read his book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them when I was younger. I just never thought it would happen ever.

So, when we reached our designated classroom, all I could see was a very old leather suitcase with gold and brass embellishments. I turned to Draco, and whispered, "Do you think we're are supposed to open it or wait for Professor Scamander?"

This got a shrug and a standard, "I'm not sure." from him. Which kind of wanna gave me the urge to look askance at him, but I restrained myself – barely.

Just then, the lid to the suitcase opened and the pure white-haired curls of our Professor was the first thing we see before his gracefully aged, freckled face looked at us with …... innocence maybe? Perhaps friendliness?

"You're my fourth year Hufflepuff and Slytherin class, correct?" Getting a collective round of nods, he continued, "Then come in. We're having class inside here."

He went down the ladder inside and while many of the others hesitated, I walked forward just before he reached up and waved us over like he knew we would hesitate. Just as I carefully made my way down to the third rung, I saw a couple of others at the top before I paid more attention to where I'm putting my feet.

I let out a small sigh of relief as I got down on the solid ground getting a soft chuckle out of Professor Scamander. An excited smile graced my face as took my first look around and couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder and amazement.

There were so, so many different habitats filled with all sorts of magical creatures and beings. From what I could see, I could tell that there's a permanent everlasting, unlimited, expansion charm on the inside that allows so much space to be here. Jungles, grasslands, rainforests, prairies, deserts, mountainous tundra's, woodland forests, and even aquatic habitats!

Even as all the others came down, I couldn't help the slight bounce in my step and the smile on my face at seeing so many being creatures to get to know and learn about. Something I know that the others saw, but didn't really care about it all the same.

"Alright, is that everyone?" He stood up on his tip-toes for a moment and then nodded in confirmation. "Good. Now then, as you all know by now, I'm Professor Newton Scamander, but please call me New -" At this, he paused with a look of distaste. "Never mind that. As much as I wouldn't prefer it, Professor Dumbledore asked for you all to call me Professor Scamander."

Which caught me off guard a bit as I blinked owlishly but nodded along with most of everyone else instead.

"I'll, obviously, be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures. Here, you'll see how much different they are compared to what others have told you about them. Some of these creatures are dangerous if you don't properly understand their natural behaviors and instincts. So, I advise you not to deviate from my instructions, is that clear?" Getting nods in agreement, Professor Scamander nodded thoughtfully. "What we're doing today is simply interaction and observation. I'll assign each of you with a partner and I simply want you to observe the creatures I assign you to be around. Do give them the respect they all deserve."

And so, the next ten minutes were spent with assigning partners to each of the much more docile creatures under Professor Scamander's watchful eyes. When it came down to me, I realized that once again, I was the odd witch out of the bunch. This lowered my confidence and excitement quite a bit … again … but Professor paid it no heed as he simply gave me a friendly smile not dissimilar to Professor Sprout's and waved me on with him.

"Come now. I have received a letter from your mother and Professor Eagle Feather before school started. Your mother explained about your autism – is that what they call it? Might have to ask Tina – and Professor Eagle Feather send it a rather positive report on your performance in her class."

I always got uncomfortable with this sort of thing and did nothing but look at feet and blush bashfully. "I-It was nothing, Professor. I just did what she told me to do."

This got a look of understanding out the older man as well as a gentle tap on the shoulder. "She said that you talked about your dogs and familiar quite often. That you were the most enthusiastic to learn as well. Tell me about them?"

And so, as we both as approached the Hippogriffs, of which I was familiar with, I started talking about my dogs, or my four-legged family members. "Our oldest is Sassy. She is a border collie and is my dad's familiar. She'll be 14 in April and is the grandma of two of our other border collies, Saphira and Aeryn. Dakota and Fiona are sisters but aren't related to the others. Lego - well his full name is Legolas but he kept chewing lego blocks as a puppy so the name stuck - is our only male border collie and is my younger sister's familiar. My mom has German Rottweilers and our eldest, Cherokee, will be … 10 this year if I'm not mistaken. She's a bit goofball and is the disciplinarian when it comes to the new puppies." I stopped to take a deep breath as I non-verbally cast Aguamenti to fill up the water troughs. "Our male rottweiler, Dozer, is Cherokee's younger half-brother and is rough-coated rather than the traditional sleek coat. He's a big goofball too but is trained in German to be our guard dog when needed."

After that, I went on to tell Professor Scamander of Maya, Alana, Rue, Clover, and a few other dogs we have owned in the past. It was refreshing to have someone just listen. Listen and even add to the conversation to keep it going without it getting boring. It was really nice for once. And honestly? I didn't know how to comprehend or handle it without bursting into tears.

When the class came to an end, I was both disappointed and relieved that I wasn't treated like a nuisance. I even gave Professor Scamander a smile as I went to leave the classroom. "See you, next lesson Professor! I hope you have a nice day!"

I about burst with happiness when he returned the favor. "You as well Miss Hagan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Isn't Newt adorable? I certainly think so. And yes, Newt and Tina are married and did have children together. Also, Jacob and Queenie (she did NOT join Grindelwald in this universe) ended up getting married and having children too. Just saying before anyone gets confused.**

**Most of this chapter consists of Jenepher and Draco encountering a jealous Pansy, Jenepher writing a letter concerning Harry to her mom and also whining about the immense workload for Ancient Runes class XP.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Ancient Runes class was …... meh. It wasn't bad and it wasn't great either. I'm learning a lot, yes, but it was not what I was hoping for. Most of the time when Draco and I meet up, I have to ask him the questions I really didn't feel comfortable asking Professor Babbling.

"This is so damn frustrating it's not even funny anymore. This crap is almost as bad as Arithmancy!" Draco gave a highly amused smirk which I glared at him for promptly getting a laugh out of him.

"I'm absolutely terrible at Arithmancy! No matter how much I try to understand it, I get it when we're in class and then by the next one, it's like I've Obliviated myself!"

"You're not terrible at it." He rolled his stony gray eyes at me before ended up going back into his "Tutor Mode". "You just don't learn it the same way most of us do is all. What with you being autistic and such."

Sooner or later, I had to tell Draco about my disabilities. So, on the third day of school, I did so with a lot of anxiety and high expectations of complete and utter rejection. To my immense surprise, Draco took it in stride with the patience of a Saint and just accepted for what it was, took it seriously, and moved on.

Ever since then, we were approached by Pansy, who did nothing to hide her jealousy and disdain of me, in the corridors. She tried to taunt me into responding to her slurs and near unconcealed sharp barbs. There were even times where she commented and dug into my insecurities about my chubbiness and overly abundant curves. But then she had the absolute audacity to insult my parents was what broke the camel's back.

Draco tried to get her to back off because I was so angry that I was crying tears and trying not to have a meltdown in the middle of the corridor. It got so bad that when Professor Scamander came around the corner nearby and tore into Pansy and her posy. He didn't do it with the sharpness that you would expect, but with such effectiveness that it would make the most Slytherin of Slytherins proud.

They walked away with close to 100 points deducted for bullying a disabled student and a month's detention with Mr. Filch. And if I cared, and was coherent enough, I would have been affected by the pure look of maliciousness that came from Pansy.

Draco was doing his best to get me to calm down and stop shaking as we were coming back from our Ancient Runes class. I had never felt so embarrassed, ashamed, and humiliated in my life. Having cried because of some jealous, stupid as fuck girl all because of her obsessive crush towards my only friend in this fucking school. It's not fair.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you mind taking Miss. Hagan to my office? I'll be there as soon as I talk to Professor Sprout and McGonagall about your absences from class." I felt rather than saw Draco nodding before he bent down handed Elsa to me. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my concerned cat who began to purr soothingly while both of us made our way to Professor Scamander's office.

Both of our wands were out, and we gathered a lot of attention from the traveling students, but we made it without any more troubles. Draco handed me a box of tissues as he helped my shaking body into one of the existing chairs. I took a few deep breaths and nodded in thanks as I discreetly wiped and blew my nose. Or at least I tried to and failed if Draco's raised eyebrow was any indication.

It wasn't long before Professor Scamander came through the door and it seems that he brought Professor Snape with him too. He flittered around as if he was a pixie instead of a wizard in his late-90's. Professor Snape took one look at us and there was already an intensely focused expression on his face.

I wasn't paying much attention until there was a tray of honest – to – goodness authentic English tea with the usual cream and sugar. There was also a small plate of cookies, excuse me biscuits, right beside it as well.

I blinked quite a few times in my shock before rubbing at my eyes behind my glasses. Ignoring the wetness of my hands, I took the offered teacup and then proceeded to carefully put one cream and two sugars in it, the same as I did with my coffee, before taking a small sip in curiosity.

"You're first time drinking tea Miss Hagan?" He must have seen my nose scrunch up a little bit because that was an awfully amused tone.

"No, sir. I don't usually drink tea like this. It's a peculiar taste though." This got a snort out of Draco before he shook his head once again.

"Ah, yes. I remember when Tina, my wife, drank tea the British way for the first time. Let's just say that she didn't develop a taste for it." I noticed the fond smile on Professor Scamander's face as he this got that thoughtful look that my parents got when talking about each other. It was sweet … and comforting too.

"Well, I grew up in the southeastern part of the States, so we make our tea differently there." This got curious looks from all three men which prompted me to elaborate. "We usually buy our tea much like everyone else - in boxes with the dried and powdered leaves in bags. But instead of immediately placing the bags in the hot water after placing it in the cup, we boil the water and leaves together and let them soak for a while afterward. Then we place it in … pitchers which are essentially oversized teapots."

Another snort came from Draco which I didn't visibly acknowledge. "Keep snorting and you'll turn into a pig Draco." Ignoring the "OI!" that came from the blonde much to the amusement of our professors, I continued, "Then we add the sugar we want into the pitcher and let it dissolve it while adding cold water so it wouldn't be as strong as ... well, this." Raising the cup in emphasize got me playful scowls from both Draco and Professor Scamander which got a small mischievous smirk out of me.

"As much as I would like to continue discussing how different our cultures are, I would very much like to know what happened between the two of you and Miss. Parkinson." Professor Scamander was rather surprised at the intensely dark scowls that graced both mine and Draco's face at the mention of that wench. "Oh, that bad?"

This prompted a faintly derisive snort out of Professor Snape as he shook his head as he caught all of our attention. "Nothing ever happens with that girl if it isn't ... bad."

"Pardon my language Professor, but that fucking bitch had the audacity to call Jenepher all sorts of names that should not be repeated. I was this close to hexing her and I would have if I didn't know what mother would do to me for raising a wand to a woman."

The muscles in my jaw kept tightening up as I tried to keep control over my raging emotions as well as my magic from exploding. Elsa was the only thing preventing me from doing so since she was in my lap. That, and the tight, grounding grip Draco had on my smaller hand.

"Parkinson called me names, yes. Those I can somewhat deal with, but -" I had to stop myself from adding too much bite into my words. "I don't know how she managed it and frankly, I don't care, but you simply don't insult anyone's parents just because they aren't pure ." I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice nor the snarl off my face. It must have been bad enough that it made Draco pale much more than he already is.

"What did she do Miss Hagan?" The soft steady voice of Professor Scamander had me take a deep breath before I elaborated.

"She called me a freak for being autistic, a good – for – nothing witch for my clumsiness and supposed lack of outwardly displayed magic, a weak coward for not fighting back against her, and called me a blood traitor and …..." I had to stop myself because I couldn't breathe properly and the tears came back.

"Pansy called her a mudblood, Professor Scamander." This got the older man to give a full-body flinch and a nasty, dark scowl crossed Professor Snape's face. "Jenepher's mother is a Squib yet can still perform some shamanistic magics due to her native heritage. Her father is also autistic but is a half-blood who was muggle raised. The only way Pansy could have ever found this out is through her father since he has ties to the Ministry as Lord Parkinson."

The scowl on Professor Scamander's face was unnatural on his naturally friendly, innocent features. He gave a slow deliberate nod before he shared a look with Professor Snape. "I'll contact my brother."

"And I'll have a talk with Miss Parkinson." A silent agreement passed through both men before they gave us their attention.

"While the detentions might keep Miss Parkinson busy, there's no telling what she'll do once she's completed them. So, I advise caution for both of you."

Both Draco and I nodded in agreement before turning our attention to Professor Snape. "In the meantime, we'll have to inform Professor Dumbledore of the proceedings."

At this, I had to refrain from voicing my doubts and feelings about the elderly Headmaster. From what little I have seen of him; I wasn't all that impressed nor was I fooled by his grandfatherly façade either. To hide my pursed lips, I took another sip of my tea which I had cast a warming charm over it to keep it from getting cold. An action I'm sure was noted by everyone else in the room.

Before I knew it, it was October and everything was going along as expected. From what little I heard from the Beginning – of – the – Year feast and from the other students, a Triwizard Tournament was going to be hosted at Hogwarts this year. To my displeasure, Draco wanted to enter it but after me laying out some cold, hard logical facts about how he would die and never return home if he entered, he relented very quickly.

From what I've heard, we'll be hosting Durmstrang and Beauxbatons for the Tournament. Which I could very much care less about in any way, shape, or form. As long as I could continue my year without any more roadblocks, I would be happy.

After watching the spectacle that both foreign Wizarding schools performed …... I was not all that impressed and it showed on my face. I have seen better and much more elaborate acts back at Ilvermorny and that one time my family and I visited Mahoutokoro in Japan. Durmstrang was impressive with the fire, but that was about it as far as I'm concerned.

I politely yet halfheartedly clapped when it was appropriate when they were introduced and paid attention when Durmstrang placed themselves at the Slytherin table while Beauxbatons when with Ravenclaw. That wasn't surprising either. All the talk about Viktor Krum was giving me a headache and the start of a short fuse. Then there was the talk about the Veela girls and I can't help but sneer in disgust at the very mention of them. How can some people be so damn shallow? I mean seriously!

Elsa meowed her agreement and rubbed her face against mine in comfort as I weaved my fingers through the start of her winter coat. It seems that besides Draco, and possibly Luna from Ravenclaw, Elsa was one of my only true friends here at Hogwarts. And wasn't that just the cherry on top.

I sighed as I once again dealt with the cacophony of noise that was the Great Hall. At this point, I was tempted to just find the kitchens and eat in there so I wouldn't have to deal with all of this. It is exhausting.

Eating my dinner as slowly as I could due to my nervous stomach, I decided to send a letter to my parents. I have been sending a letter off with Athena, my Barn Owl, every other day or so to keep them updated on everything. It was … difficult to explain how I feel about it. Being away from home and my family just to get a somewhat better education away from Ilvermorny. Not that it was any better, just outdated and slow-paced compared to my other school. But it was better than nothing I suppose.

It was about 8 'o clock when I managed to get back to my dorm room. I set Elsa on the floor to which she made her way to her handmade bed beside mine. Adding a Spongify to my already cushioned armchair did wonders for my lower back as I sat down in it. I took a few minutes to take several deep breaths as I started some music in the background to help me center myself.

With Minniva, Disturbed, Brothers of Metal and Sabaton playing in the background, I started my letter.

Hey Mom and Dad,

It's been hectic here at Hogwarts. I'm okay. Don't worry. I'm just trying to ignore everything related to the Triwizard Tournament at the moment and try to survive class in the process.

Professor Scamander showed us a lot of creatures the other day. There were some Porlocks, Nifflers, a few of the Hippogriffs I told y'all about, and he showed us a few of the others he had that weren't very dangerous.

Professor Snape had us do a few more potions in class today. He had me do one separately from the others this week. He wanted to see if I could do some more difficult potions than what was being taught in class and I think I did okay. He didn't show any signs of displeasure like he has done with a few of the other Ravenclaws when they caused their cauldron to explode again. I was on the other side of the classroom and had a Repulsion Charm activated, so I wasn't affected by it. Not that Professor Snape would allow it to happen since he kept vanishing any cauldrons on the verge of exploding before they could.

He's not … nice, but he is kind just in a very unorthodox way I suppose.

Professor Sprout had us look over many of the plants we would be learning in class. I think this week was Devil's Snare and Gillyweed, but honestly? I was just trying to make sure they had what they needed to grow and survive while digging around in some dirt.

Charms and Transfiguration are as boring as they can be. I think I have irritated Professor Flitwick and McGonagall with my less-than-stellar attitude. More so Professor McGonagall since she shakes her head at me for having already turned in the years' worth of work within the first week of school. She even pursed her lips at me whenever I manage the spell before she was finished explaining the theory behind it. I think I managed to shock her thoroughly with casting Evanesco a few times silently before I conjuring what I vanished out of boredom. Professor Flitwick just gives me a big smile when he saw it and has me doing far more advanced spell work than the other students. I managed quite a few charms in the process as well.

Professor Moody is …... I don't know what to say other than he creeps me out a little bit. His paranoia is starting to grate on my nerves and I'm very close to charming him in the Hogwarts colors and sending our resident poltergeist, Peeves, after him. Him yelling "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" in my ears every time we aren't paying attention is enough to Elsa to hiss at him! And she never does that to anyone! Having you guys teaching us Defense in between summers has made it easier on me that's for sure.

I'm still having trouble understanding Ancient Runes, but my friend, Heir Draco Lucius Malfoy, has been helping me in that regard and even laughs at me whenever I complain about those Arithmancy classes I used to take at Ilvermorny. He's a bit of a diva – NOT LIKE THAT! - and has troubles with shedding the infamous Malfoy mask he keeps in public around me, but it's fine.

I have been talking to Harry Potter every now and then whenever we run into each other. And … he doesn't look all that good mama and dad. He looks severely underweight and there's this haunted look in his eyes whenever he thinks no one is looking. I have noticed that he flinches whenever there are loud sounds or when he is given a hug even from his best friends. The only other clothes he has besides his uniform are ill-fitting and look as though they belong to a homeless person, they're so threadbare and worn.

I don't know what to do for him, but I am certain to a point that Harry is being abused. Whether it is by his family back home, the people in his house, or the people who are supposed to be his caretakers I'm not sure. But I do know that he needs help.

I wanted to go to Professor Scamander and Snape about it since they're one of a few teachers I really trust explicitly. But I wanted to get your opinions on it first before I did anything further.

How are Heather and Zachary doing? I hope Ilvermorny is treating her better than they did me and I hope Zachary isn't causing too much trouble. I miss all of you guys and I hope I'll be able to come home for Christmas this year.

See you soon,

Jenepher

I sighed as I folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope sealing it with the Hagan Family Crest. Deciding to send it off in the morning, I left it where it was and headed for bed.

All I could think about was how mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted I was when I fell into a deep but restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo, good? Bad? Mediocre? What do you viewers think so far?**

**This chapter is shorter than the others but it isn't a filler chapter either. I just wrote it out of boredom and had writer's block when I did it. However, it helps move along the plot as well.**

**Hope you all enjoy :D!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

It was a few days before I got a reply back from my parents. I got tired of sitting with the Hufflepuffs and defiantly sat with Draco at the Slytherin looking more the part of a zombie on a warpath. Thankfully, no one said a word to me and when my jumbo fruit cocktail smoothie popped in front of me, I cradled it like must are doing with their coffee.

"Professor Babbling is evil !" The Gollum/Smeagol-like tone I took was noted by Draco as he gave me an amused raised eyebrow.

"And pray tell why is that?" I groaned mournfully and tiredly in response to that getting a laugh out of the immaculate Slytherin.

"She made us translate 10-fucking-feet of Egyptian hieroglyphics for homework yesterday and expects it done within the next two class periods! I'm telling you Draco, that woman is EVIL!"

He winced sympathetically and tapped my shoulder awkwardly before tackling his breakfast of baked beans, bacon, eggs, and toast. The beans I wouldn't mind eating. Everything else …... yea, no I don't have the stomach for it right now.

I took a sip of my smoothie and sighed extremely peeved as I thought about the five feet I managed to do with Luna's help, slightly cheating with translation charms, and using textbook references over the past two days. It was obvious that I was not a happy camper at the moment and therefore my reason for camping my butt at the Slytherin table and not Hufflepuff.

"I'm deeply regretting not asking the Hat to put me in Slytherin." This got several disbelievingly amused snorts from many of those within hearing range. "What? I'm serious! We're all so quiet compared to over half of Hufflepuff House and not so obsessed with being cheerful morning people either. It's even worse when our table is next to the Gryffindors!"

A lot of sagely nods and amused smirks came from the others as I sat up and took another sip of my smoothie. "At least you barely have any classes with them like we do."

I scrunched up my nose at the mere thought of it getting many laughs and chuckles in the process. "Did you do the essay for Binns yet?"

"Yes, I did Draco. God, I wouldn't be bored to tears if it wasn't about the stinking ass Goblin Wars all the time!"

"You and me both, but we have to have it in order to graduate." Even he didn't sound all that happy about it if the sneer on his face was any indication.

"And we gotta suffer three more years of this?! Ughhhh! Wanna go into hiding with me until then?" The stunned yet amused look on his face when he saw how serious I was made me laugh hard getting another fondly exasperated headshake out of Draco in the process.

I looked up when I heard the owls come in from outside. Seeing Athena out of the hundreds of owls made me get a sudden sense of anxiety and dread. Giving her a piece of Draco's bacon, much to his vocal disapproval, not that I cared at the moment, and took the letter from Athena just before she took off towards the Owlery.

Opening the letter without any preamble, I read the letter with a severely knotted stomach.

Jenepher,

Heather and Zachary are doing well and all of us miss you just as much sweetheart. Heather just got nominated into the Thunderbird Quidditch team as a seeker and is doing all in school. Zachary is being a pain-in-the-ass as per usual so that's to be expected.

I'm glad you're doing as well as you could be at Hogwarts and I'm glad you've found teachers you could talk to if needed.

As for what you said about Harry, it is definitely unexpected. Especially considering he's the "Boy-Who-Lived", stupid title and all. Your dad and I are going to look into it, but I won't make any promises. If your friend, Draco, knows anyone who can help Harry, ask him. Especially since your dad told me that the Malfoy name carries a lot of weight over there.

If all goes well, you should be able to come home for Christmas.

Love you and see you soon,

Mama

"Hey, Draco?" I reread the letter as I got a distracted hum out of my friend. "Do you have any free periods today?"

"Yea, right after Potions class. Why?" I handed him mine and mama's letter without a word to his confusion and curiosity. I watched his expressions closely as he read both letters thoroughly his brows furrowed in concentration. At times, there were moments where he got amused or even showed a bit of exasperated fondness. It was when he got to the point where I wrote about Harry that I saw him physically pause and his facial expression tightened in displeasure.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded even as he kept his focus on the letter.

"More than sure. Do you think you could write to your dad about this?"

A curt nod was what I got before he looked over and when I followed where his line of vision, there was Harry with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I didn't really like them all that much, mostly Hermione for her arrogance and the blatant show of her intelligence to feel good about herself. It was distasteful.

Harry was sitting there quietly in his uniform seemingly switching between picking at and eating his food as he ignored the other two arguing over who-knows-what. He was still skinny, way too skinny to be even remotely healthy, and seemed to be putting some distance between himself and his friends. I'm more than sure that Draco could see far more than I did because of his Slytherin-esque upbringing. And it was evident when I saw the darkness on his pointedly angular face.

"I'll write to father and see what he plans to do about this. What about your parents?"

"Mom works in the juvenile justice department of law enforcement in the Muggle World. Dad's a lawyer for the Muggle World and a solicitor for the Wizarding one. If need be, I'm sure he'll personally take Harry's case because he and mom were in similar situations when they were kids."

Draco nodded pulling out parchment and a Self-Inking Quill and started to write furiously across the page. "Joseph and Valerie are their names, right?"

I hummed in confirmation as I took another sip of my smoothie before taking down the privacy spell that I managed to put up before this conversation started. Before long, Draco had the letter written out and ready to go just as Professor Snape came over to us. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Hagan, my office after Potions class."

We both blinked as he walked away in that imposing nature of his. "You think we did something wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure we would know if we did something wrong Jenepher. Especially if it's Professor Snape." I had to concede to that point of logic and gathered my things. Elsa decided to stay behind in the dorms today so she wasn't with me at the moment. Which was alright since she deserved a break from the chaos this week with the Tournament going on and everything.

The day went about as planned with the usual drama you would expect from teenagers. By the end of Draco's Potions class and my Transfiguration one, we met up at Professor Snape's office. We didn't have to wait long before the door opened and we filed in without preamble.

"Sit." And we did, not knowing if he was pissed or not considering today was a Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions class. We waited a few more moments for Professor Snape to finish up whatever he was doing before he gave us his full attention.

"Miss Hagan, I don't know why nor do I care, but your mother sent me a letter." He had his hands folded in front of him on his dark imposing desk as he turned his hawk-like gaze on me.

"Was she asking about Harry?" I was both nervous and sheepish because I knew that Snape hated Harry with a burning passion from what Draco told me.

"Yes, she did. Why she didn't place her inquiries with Professor McGonagall I don't have the faintest clue." Now that was a white lie and all three of us knew it. He knew exactly why if the intensity of his gaze on me was any indication.

"As you probably figured out, sir, I wrote to my parents about Harry a few days ago. Mom works in law enforcement and my dad's a solicitor in both worlds. I don't know Professor McGonagall all that well, and with the amount of grief I give her in class," This got a snort of laughter out of Draco and a ghost of a smirk out of Professor Snape. "I didn't think she would have appreciated getting a letter from my mother."

"If it's about one of her cubs then I think she would have appreciated it. That is if she checks in on them regularly as she should." Somehow, I don't think that she does do exactly that. "Professor Scamander has gotten a similar letter and is contacting his brother as we speak. Draco if you have already written your father, send it after we're through here."

As Draco responded with a "Yes, Professor Snape.", I gave a sigh of relief. Harry would get the help he needs and for that, I'm extremely happy and relieved.

Hopefully, the term will end on a good note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, this is where it gets interesting. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are now at Hogwarts, the champions are picked out - Harry included, unfortunately - and we find out something shocking about Draco's attitude towards Luna. Also, both boys haven't killed each other yet. Sooooo, while that should be a good thing, I don't know if it is or not XD. We'll see, won't we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos in its entirety. Everyone was shouting in outrage all because Harry's name came out of that stinking-ass Goblet.

Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory were already chosen as the champions for the three schools when Harry's name came out unexpectedly. I knew for a fact that Harry did **not **put his name in there and he even said that he wanted nothing to do with the Tournament.

"Something's not right." I couldn't help but think that someone was trying to get Harry killed by entering him into the Tournament. So, someone who either has a connection to Voldemort, stupidly clever name that it is or someone is working for him undercover in this school. The only ones that I could think of would have been maybe Headmaster Karkaroff and Professor Moody. But I'm not sure all that much.

The next day, news of the fallout between Harry and Ron was all over the school. I didn't know what to make of the sheer stupidity and jealously that Ron exhibited when accusing Harry of entering the Tournament using his fame to do it. Hermione being a neutral party wasn't making things any easier either.

Draco and I shared a look that showed many things. Him showing indifference and a bit of annoyance, and me showing concern and pleading with him on Harry's behalf.

Grumbling fiercely, he stood up taking his bags as I followed his lead. "You are impossible."

Despite his grumblings and complaints, we both approached Harry in the library that afternoon after classes. "Hey, Harry. Mind if we sit with you?"

Despite how softy I spoke, I still managed to startle him pretty badly. Wincing apologetically as he turned those Avada Kedavra green eyes at the both of us. The dark, nasty glare on his face as he and Draco did a face-off was no surprise whatsoever. They always did this before the banter of insults started.

"Malfoy." I grimaced at the hissing venom in his voice.

"Potter." I had to ignore the knot in my chest at Draco's cold, indifference.

"Can you not start a pissing contest in the middle of the library?" This turned both of their attention on me as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Figure out who's the alpha dog later. I need help with Ancient Runes. Professor Babbling is being evil again."

"What is it this time? Egyptian hieroglyphics, some obscure ancient Aztec text?" Draco was most definitely teasing me, that's for sure. But it never failed to get a dark scowl out of me at the mention of our Runes homework.

"Mesopotamian cuneiform and Sanskrit." That shut him up right quickly. He cleared his throat at an attempt at hiding his paler-than-usual pallor.

"Right. Let's get started before you decide to procrastinate further." With a severely bemused Harry at our side, Draco dragged us over to an empty table in the far back away from Madam Pince's range of sight and hearing. It was dubbed as "our table" since the first day of school.

"Got any homework you need to be done, Potter?" We both looked to Harry as he looked between the two of us with furrowed eyes and a confused frown on his face before he nodded.

"Yea. Potions essay for Snape." To which Draco pointed at me while he was looking over my assigned Runes homework.

"Jenepher's better at Potions than I am. So, she'll be able to help you more than I can." This got a surprised look out of Harry as he looked at me curiously as he handed me his Potions essay.

I took it and looked it over. Wincing at his handwriting, because it wasn't the best in the world, I took my time going through it with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay, the main thing with Professor Snape is that he prefers it when we use correct grammar in our essays. I'm not sure how you guys do it here in England, but I have been doing my essays in the American format and he hasn't deducted points off yet. What you have written is fine, but it would be better if you put your own perspective into your explanations without being too biased about it."

I understood that Professor Snape wasn't the absolute best teacher in the world, but it was the little things that said what he expects in his students. So, as I explained and helped Harry with his essay, including showing him the spells to check for spelling, grammar, and plagiarism, he had a vastly improved paper and a newfound sense of relief about him by the time we headed our way to dinner.

"Thanks … the both of you for your help." The reluctance was clear but so was the gratitude as he shuffled his feet.

"Of course. Anytime Harry. I'll be over at the Ravenclaw table tonight to visit Luna if either one of you want to get away from your annoying housemates." Draco nodded instantly mainly because he didn't want to deal with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry, on the other hand, was both flabbergasted and hesitant to give an answer. Which was both understandable and a little expected considering.

"We're allowed to do that?" Harry sounded so confused and lost that it was almost comical. Surprisingly, it was Draco that answered Harry.

"Of course, we are. No one says anything only because it bolsters the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry." That got the most deadpanned expression ever out of Harry as he looked at Draco disbelievingly.

"That has got to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life." No matter how much we agreed with Harry, we shrugged to show neutrality.

Before long we reached the Great Hall and just as Draco and I sat down at "my End" at the table, Harry sat down with us after hesitating for a bit. It caused …... quite a bit of upset, but one look and a low emitting of magic to warn them off were enough for now.

There were four seats between our group and the rest of the Ravenclaws which was more than fine with me. Harry, however, was still visibly nervous and uncertain. I'm sure that Draco picked up on much earlier than I did.

"Potter, calm down. You're making me nervous just by looking at you." I sighed at the tone of Draco's voice but said nothing of it.

A nasty scowling glare was then directed at Draco which was made even more deadly by the Avada Kedavra coloring of Harry's eyes. Which got an arched eyebrow and expectant silence out of the blonde.

Not wanting to be involved in another pissing match, I turned to Luna. "So, how's your evening been? Has any of the Nargles come to steal your stuff again?"

"They did this morning, but Gemini came and took care of them for me." The whimsy, high- pitched of Luna's voice was not grating on the ears. It was actually very calming and inviting.

When I heard her say Gemini, I immediately glanced over to the infamous Weasley Twins, Fred and George. Both were in their sixth year, and are aspiring prank-masters that are only used to create laughter and joy. I reluctantly admitted, to myself, that I found them to be somewhat attractive.

The way that I could tell them apart was through their magical signatures. Fred was more like a bonfire: larger-than-life, passionate, fiery, has a bit of an attitude problem and is very much a Gryffindor. George, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite even if he didn't outwardly display it. He was the calmer, more rational twin, but was still just as fiery, passionate, and a Gryffindor as his brother. If Fred is fire then George is water.

I honestly didn't know how to feel or think about either one of the boys. So, I somewhat dismissed the thought as I smiled at my whimsically beautiful friend. "I'll be sure to send them some prank material as a "thank-you" gift."

That dreamy smile was more than enough for me to see Luna's gratitude before she went back to reading her copy of The Quibbler.

I looked over and saw that both boys were rather red in the face. A sigh came out of my mouth getting both of their attention as I gave them the most deadpan look ever. "Do I need to treat both of you like the two-year-old's you are? Either bury the hatchet or at least keep your nastiness to yourselves until I'm out of the way."

That got the most offended and disbelieving glares at the both of them as they stared at me as if I just told them to dress up in a maid's uniform and perform the macarena. I simply shrugged and decided to ignore them as they insulted each other while we ate our dinner.

I'm pretty sure that we were getting a lot of looks simply for sitting at a different table, and the fact that Draco and Harry were semi-getting along with each other without it being a wand-fight. Which I count as an accomplishment considering their extensively brutal history. And there's the fact that I think Draco likes Luna, but I'm not sure he would deny it rather vocally.

It started out with the little things. Like not calling her Loony anymore, but rather by her last name. Then there's him following me to the Ravenclaw table whenever I'm visiting Luna. And there are the few times that he subtly made sure that her favorite food was in reach as well. The small, little, deceivably insignificant things.

I'm also more than sure that Luna knows as well, but won't say anything because knowing her, she was waiting for the right time to approach Draco. That girl is too damn smart and intuitive to not be blind or oblivious to anything.

By the time dinner was done, both boys were out of insults which had gotten quite creative and colorful as time on. Then they were pointedly ignoring each other's presence as we got up to leave again ignoring all the whispers and stares from everyone. Quite the feat if I do say so myself.

Just before Draco and I go to the entrance to the dungeons, I turned to Harry with a small smile. "I hope everything works out for you Harry. If you ever need help … well, you know."

An unreadable yet intensely expressive look entered those wide Avada Kedavra green eyes as he slowly nodded. Thoughtful confusion was apparent as I watched him walk off with a dazed look on his face. A sigh and a chuckle came out of Draco before we walked off into the Dungeons heading for our respective common rooms.

This is gonna be an interesting and extremely stressful year.


End file.
